


Destiel Chatroom

by UnknownGamerNerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownGamerNerd/pseuds/UnknownGamerNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Destiel chatroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love this tbh

Dean: Hey Cas

Castiel: Hello Dean

Dean: So are you going to the dance on saturday?

Castiel: Meg Masters asked me 

Dean: Oh

Castiel: But I said no

Dean: Why

Castiel: I don’t like her

Dean: Who do you like

Castiel: Some guy

Dean: GUY!?

Cas: yes………..

Dean: So you’re gay?

Cas: uhhhh yeah

Dean: I’m bi

Castiel: Really?

Dean: Yep  
Castiel: Does Jo know?

Dean: No. I like some guy also.

Castiel: What’s he like?

Dean: He’s amazing. He’s got bright eyes but dark hair. He has a big family and a complicated past. What about yours?

Castiel: Bright eyes and light hair. He has a small family and a sad past. 

Dean: They both sound complicated

Castiel: I bet they are

Dean: I gotta go. Bye Cas

Castiel: Bye Dean.

Little did they know they were speaking about the other person. Castiel went to bed thinking about the boy Dean described. How he wanted to be him. And Dean wanted to be the jerk Cas liked. If he ever found out who it was the person would mysteriously disappear.


	2. part 2

Dean: Hey Cas

Cas: Hey.

Dean: How was your day

Cas:Fine. And yours?

Dean: Meh

Cas: Meh?

Dean: Yea. Did you talk to that guy you like?

Cas: No. I mean I have just not in a romantical way.

Dean: ‘Romantical’

Cas: Shut Up

Dean: XD

Cas: ^-^

Dean: Cas?

Cas: Yea

Dean: Thanks for being my friend

Cas: No problem

Dean: Cas

Cas: Hm?

Dean: I love you.

Cas: I love you too best friend.

Dean: No like in a ‘romantical’ way

Cas: I’m never going to live that down, aren’t I?

Dean: Just tell me if you love me or not

Cas: Of course I do.

Dean: Good

Dean: Wait

Dean: CAS

Dean: CAS!

Dean: CAS

Cas: Yes?

Dean: Did you say you loved me?

Cas: Yes. But i gotta go. 

Dean: Okay

Dean set his phone down and smiled. Cas loved him. He loved him. Castiel smiled and read over the recent texts. He sat his phone down. That moment was etched in their minds forever. And in that moment DESTIEL IS CANON!


End file.
